The square root of $x$ is greater than 3 and less than 4. How many integer values of $x$ satisfy this condition?
Answer: Because $4 > \sqrt{x} > 3$, we know that $16 > x > 9$.  Thus, the integers from 10 to 15 inclusive satisfy this inequality, which means $\boxed{6}$ integers satisfy the condition in the problem.